Featherine Augustus Aurora
Summary Featherine Augustus Aurora (フェザリーヌ アウグストゥス アウローラ) is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: Featherine Augustus Aurora, Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Older than both Bernkastel and Lambdadelta Classification: Great Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5; Exists in the highest world and views witches as nothing more than chess pieces (just like how witches view humans)), Master of the Overlord Cats, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1). Attack Potency: Boundless (Transcends the infinite hierarchy of witches, who are dimensionless in nature at the core of their being, and is restricted only by The Creator) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Memory Device Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She knows every single thing about Umineko, since she is the creator of the whole Umineko story in the first place, and also created the entire City of Books, which contains countless of fragments and books) Weaknesses: If the memory device on her head is destroyed, she will permanently lose her memory. Note: Featherine isn't "a" Creator. The English translation says something like "Featherine transcended the level of witches and became a Creator". However, the Japanese version stated that Featherine transcended the realm of witches and reached the realm of the Creator, but she only touched the last boundary. Anyone who actually becomes part of the Creator is completely erased, due to loss of all restrictions, including life, death, and meaning. This also explains why "Creators" does not make sense. The Japanese version has no plural. Explanations Her power is also not related to the victory over Lambdadelta and creating the City of Books. Featherine and Lambda were at the same layer of existence. Meaning, it was just an avatar/shadow of Featherine. This is similar to how Willard (somebody that held countless universes) thought that he fought against Bernkastel, but the true Bern from an even higher layer of existence held the whole world/gameboard/book in her palm. Willard was a mere piece at the board to her. Featherine is above the realm of witches, the abyss of infinite hierarchical layers. She is only limited by the Creator itself. Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Alcoholics Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gods Category:Anti-villains Category:Sadists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Text Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Information Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Witches Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 0